iopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elva the Alchemist
Elva (born 8th of Coldeven, 4158) is a human female and alchemy expert. She ran The Crone's Cure in Highcrest Harbour until her affiliation with evil giants (and conspiracy to profit from their attacks on travellers) landed her in a Metallic Pact prison. Life Early Life Elva was born in Goldport to a surprised stable hand and barmaid. She had very little growing up, and was not treated well. Eventually she ran away from home, paying her way across the Iopian Strait with service in lieu of coin. Upon her arrival in Verdan, she sought out a life of her own. After a few years hard work for little reward in a local tavern, she witnessed a man die by poison at the bar; her interest was piqued. By asking the right questions to the right people, she learned that if she wished to pursue alchemy, she should travel to Ravenholdt, the mountain hold of the gnomes. Alchemy Elva apprenticed herself to the gnomish alchemist Maglynn Trickweaver, and proved an able learner. Within a decade, she had learned all she could from her master. Ravenholdt, however, is no place for a budding alchemist to ply her wares, the market already flooded with expertly crafted gnomish elixirs. So it was that Elva began her journey back to The West. Upon her return, she found her family dead, seared by the acid of a black dragon attack. She was unmoved, but the unambitious people of Goldport had no need for her powerful potions, so she headed south along the Golden Coast to find another place to set up shop. Elva arrived in Highcrest Harbour, and upon seeing the diversity of its people and the traffic through it to The Emerald Vale and Wavebreak Sound, she sold her wares there, eventually saving up enough to buy property and open up a permanent location, The Crone's Cure. Crime and Punishment Elva's shop fared well, and she never went wanting, but after a while, her business stopped growing; it never stopped or slowed, just grew stagnant. On top of this, an incident involving a Potion of Enlarge Person left her barren. Boredom did not become Elva, and in her later years, she began to foray deeper and deeper into the forest and marshes to make more powerful and exciting potions. It was on one such journey that she met Thurg in the Tepid Marsh. They impressed each other with their respective talents, and quickly worked out a scheme to boost her income and sate her need for thrills. Elva and Thurg ran their scam for the better part of a year, beginning in late 4217, where he and his cohorts would lie in ambush on the road and she would send travellers his way to be robbed and often murdered. She would reward him with potions and they would split the loot. It was during Wealsun 4218 that Thurg was defeated by some of Rithyancor's agents, and came into town, evenually drawing the wrong kind of attention to Elva, who was discovered and arrested by the Highcrest Port Authority. Following incriminating evidence provided by Rithyancor, Elva was sentenced to spend the rest of her days in a Metallic Pact prison for her crimes. Relationships Known Affiliates * Thurg the Fog Giant * Maglynn Trickweaver, a Gnomish Alchemist of Ravenholdt Known Enemies * Rithyancor, Spy Captain of The Metallic Pact Category:Character Category:Non-Player Character